The invention resides in a mobile telephone holder with a charging function which may be in the form of a table stand or, otherwise, for example, a wall mounted support for holding the mobile telephone while being charged.
Mobile telephones with charger plugs are well known. The telephones are provided with firmly installed charging plugs, Chargers are supplied as accessories for different mobile phone models in different forms. They are adapted with regard to shape and size as well as with respect to the installed charging plug to the respective mobile telephone models. A universal use of such telephone holders with charging function however is not possible since the numerous different mobile telephones have mostly charging plugs which differ in configuration size and positioning relative to the rear surface of the mobile telephones.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a mobile telephone holder which is usable in connection with at least several different telephone models with different charging plugs.